Forum-Diskussionsfaden:Zu Warrior Cats/@comment-3202536-20130518171923/@comment-5192977-20140702182745
Freiheitszahn sagte: Im Vorraus möchte ich bereits erwähnen, dass ich mit diesem Beitrag nicht versuche, irgendeinen Charakter zu verteidigen oder jemanden gar von meiner Meinung zu überzeugen. Außerdem werde ich wichtige Sachen jetzt nicht spoilern, weil ich keine Ahnung habe wie weit die deutsche Übersetzung ist. Amen. Und jetzt weiter im Kontext. Ich finde es irgendwie gerade witzig, dass (fast) alle Hollyleaf auflisten, weil sie so mit dem Gesetz der Krieger rumnervt xD Nein wirklich jetzt. Ich nehme euch das auch überhaupt nicht übel. (An dieser Stelle sollte ich vielleicht erwähnen, dass ich mittlerweile ein großer Fan von ihr bin.) Klar, das nervt. Total sogar, weil sie ja dann noch selbst eins der Gesetze bricht. Aber gerade das macht sie so interessant für mich. Sie hat im Prinzip ihr ganzes Leben auf diese Gesetze aufgebaut. Sie hat danach gelebt, sie hat sie respektiert und sie hat sich an ihnen geklammert. Zu sehr daran geklammert. Denn dann kam schließlich der Tag, der irgendwann kommen musste. Der Tag, an dem sie erfuhr das sie ihr gesamtes Leben lang Gesetze bricht. Das muss bestimmt richtig tief gesessen haben, wenn man merkt, dass man mit seinem bloßen Leben, seiner bloßen Existenz, mit jedem Atemzug gegen das verstößt, was einem doch so wichtig war. Und an dieser Stelle erlaube ich mir eine kleine Interpretation. Soll es uns vielleicht zeigen, dass man sich nicht zu sehr an "Gebote" klammern sollte, weil es einem selbst zerstören könnte, wenn die eigene Welt plötzlich auf dem Kopf gestellt wird? Edit: Wer weiß, was die Erins uns damit wohl zeigen wollten o.O Bei Erin Hunter könnte ich noch glatt glauben, dass es "Zufall" war, dass so etwas Tiefgründiges zustande gekommen ist xD Mich stört nicht mal am meisten, dass sie trotz ihres eigentlichen Fimmels am Ende doch jemanden tötet. Mich nervt insgesamt ihre Art, so blind gegenüber der Realität zu sein. Erarbeiten wir uns doch mal kurz, wozu Regeln da sind: Regeln sollen dem Leben in der Gesellschaft sinnvoll und strukturiert Werte sichern und Problemen vorbeugen (natürlich gibt es auch im mathematischen Sinne Regeln, diese sollen allerdings nicht die Gesellschaft strukturieren, sondern die Welt, die schließlich auf Logik aufbaut und somit mit Mathematik gleichzusetzen ist). Daraus folgt, dass eine Regel als hinfällig angesehen werden kann, wenn sie das Zusammenleben in irgendeiner Weise schädigt, behindert oder gar gefährdet. Beispielsweise gibt es eine Vorschrift, dass Lehrer auf Klassenausflügen oder -fahrten den Schülern eine Zecke nicht selbst ziehen dürfen, sondern mit ihnen zum Arzt müssen, der das erledigt. Nun übertragen Zecken teilweise Hirnhautentzündung, die auch tödlich enden kann. Wenn man erst zum Arzt gehen muss, ist die Chance natürlich weitaus größer, dass die Krankheit in den Körper gelangt, als wenn ein Lehrer das tut (was er nicht unbedingt richtig macht, muss man dazu sagen, Restrisiko ist also vorhanden). Selbiges gilt für das Geben von Medikamenten, sogar Kopfschmerztabletten dürfen von Lehrkräften nicht gegeben werden. Gehen wir mal vom Extremfall aus und sagen, ein Lehrer hält sich daran und der Zögling stirbt infolge der Infektion. Hat der Lehrer jetzt richtig gehandelt? Ich will nicht grundsätzlich gegen Regeln, Normen und Gesetze wettern, sie sind wichtig und gerade in jungen Jahren weiß man zwischen richtig und falsch noch nicht gut zu unterscheiden. Aber gesunder Menschenverstand ist mehr wert. Ohne ihn wären die meisten Regelungen gar nicht notwendig. Und wie sieht unsere hochverehrte Distelblatt das? Sie hält sich an die Regeln. Weil es sie gibt. Mit ein paar Ausnahmen - der Jagd auf die Fuchswelpen, dem Mord von Aschenpelz und hin und wieder i-einem Kleinkram. Aber im Großen und Ganzen ist sie dem Kodex treu. Ihr wird zwar ein mal gesagt "You're my Little thinker", aber so viel denkt sie gar nicht. Sie lässt sich vordenken, eben durch das Gesetz. Alles, was anders ist, ist ein Abweg vom Pfad der Richtigkeit. Man ist beim Gesetzesbruch kein Streuner, jedenfalls nicht zwangsläufig. Man ist eine Katze, die eigenständig über ihre Situation nachdenkt. Die nicht an dem festhält, was ihre Eltern getan haben, weil deren Eltern es schon taten usw. Man muss mit der Zeit gehen. Im alten Ägypten gab es fast 2000 Jahre keinen Fortschritt, weil es alles nur auf Tradition beruhte (bei der katholischen Kirche verhält es sich ähnlich; i-wann im Mittelalter ging es nicht mehr weiter, schaut euch die Kluft dieser Gestalten doch mal an...). Distelblatt fehlt somit ein Teil gesunden Menschenverstandes (ja, sie ist kein Mensch, ICH WEISS) und Konsequenz. Sie funkt nur dazwischen, mit weit aufgerissenen Augen, halb offenem Mund und hohem, hysterischen Stimmchen: "But that's against the warrior code!"